


The Science of Attraction

by livwrites



Series: Scorose [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Chatlogs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Laboratories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livwrites/pseuds/livwrites
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hate zoology class.A chatfic.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Scorose [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/517966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Science of Attraction

Day 1

Rose: Hi Scorpius! It’s Rose. Albus said you had a copy of the example lab report for zoology?

Scorpius: Yeah I do, I can send it along right now

Scorpius: how far along are you?

Scorpius: I wrote one paragraph of the introduction and just looking at the instructions this is the stupidest fucking thing ever

Rose: yeah ikr

Rose: it doesn’t help that my lab partner is an idiot

Rose: I have to do everything by myself

Scorpius: your partner is useless too?

Scorpius: do you think McGonagall would let us switch partners and dump our useless lab partners on each other and work together

Rose: omg idk but it’s worth a shot

Rose: we can ask her tomorrow morning

Day 2

Rose: well that was easier than I expected

Rose: I AM FREE OF GOYLE

Rose: thank fuck

Scorpius: last week I saw him using his scalpel backwards while you were over at the side preparing slides

Rose: for fuck’s sake

Rose: well no wonder he hadn’t started the dissection yet

Scorpius: can’t view internal structures if you can’t cut the fucking animal open

Rose: but at least he figured out how to put the scalpel blade in, he couldn’t do that the week before

Scorpius: bahahaha

Scorpius: I am the best possible upgrade!

Rose: low bar smartass

Scorpius: yes and 😉

Day 7

Rose: wtfffffff

Scorpius: yes

Rose: midterm marks are out

Scorpius: oh fuck

Rose: I know

Scorpius: well I passed

Scorpius: huzzah

Rose: I only got an 82

Scorpius: I squeaked by with a 69

Rose: eyyyyyyyy

Scorpius: I thought only boys made those jokes

Rose: oh absolutely not women are dirty as fuck too

Scorpius: perfect

Rose: what

Scorpius: um

Scorpius: nothing

Day 8

Rose: omg only having to do half the lab was such an improvement

Rose: I love you

Scorpius: man if all I had to do to earn your love was be merely competent at dissecting a frog I would have done that for you years ago

Scorpius: um

Scorpius: I uh

Scorpius: I mean

Rose: well I have to say

Rose: men who can dissect a frog are very hot

Scorpius: !!!!!!!!

Scorpius: did you see how excellently I dissected that frog this morning

Scorpius: it probably made Monday 8:30am lab much better for you eh 😉

Rose: possibly 😉

Day 9

Scorpius: what kind of doofus chooses zoology lab first thing in the morning on a fucking Monday

Rose: us, you twit

Scorpius: fair point

Day 10

Rose: hey are you going to the research fair thing Friday afternoon

Scorpius: absolutely

Scorpius: I really want to work in McGonagall’s lab

Rose: McGonagall does really cool stuff

Scorpius: I know

Rose: but also have you read any of the work coming out of Lupin’s lab? Holy smokes

Rose: and Lupin is like the best professor I have ever had ever

Scorpius: even better than McGonagall?

Rose: yes

Day 12

Rose: guess who’s doing their honours thesis in Lupin’s lab?

Rose: infectious disease research here we come

Scorpius: congrats

Scorpius: I’m doing mine in Snape’s lab

Scorpius: biochem research for me

Rose: I’ve heard bad things about Snape as a professor

Scorpius: yeah me too but I figure for just an honours thesis it’ll be fine

Rose: fair enough

Rose: we should go for drinks to celebrate

Scorpius: meet you at the campus pub in half an hour?

Rose: absolutely

Day 13

Rose: Scorpius you ARSEHOLE

Rose: you did this to me

Rose: I am STILL puking

Scorpius: hey doing all those shots was your idea, not mine

Rose: bullshit

Scorpius: okay the general idea of having a shot was my idea

Scorpius: but you were the one who decided to have that many

Rose: yes and you should have stopped me

Scorpius: I tried!

Scorpius: it did not go well

Scorpius: you should see the scratch on my arm

Rose: oops

Scorpius: you should come kiss it better for me

Rose: I can’t even make it 10 feet away from the toilet right now

Rose: maybe tomorrow

Scorpius: do you need anything

Rose: a new liver

Rose: also yes anti-nausea pills please and thank you

Scorpius: coming

Day 20

Rose: the marking scheme on this lab report is bullshit

Scorpius: yup

Scorpius: and the pre-lab quizzes!

Rose: I hate them

Scorpius: the questions are soooo specific

Rose: I know right

Scorpius: I read the lab manual before the lab and come in knowing what I’m supposed to be doing

Scorpius: and then the first question is like “what is the name of this one specific structure on this one species that is mentioned literally once in the entire twenty page section”

Rose: I hate it

Rose: but at least I got an okayish mark for this report

Scorpius: I got an 80

Rose: we should celebrate

Scorpius: I don’t think you can be trusted going to the campus pub anymore

Rose: oh god

Rose: we’re not going back to the campus pub

Rose: nope nope nopeity nope

Scorpius: I had a far less scary idea actually

Scorpius: dinner?

Rose: yes

Rose: of course

Scorpius: my scratch from last Friday still needs to be kissed better

Rose: hmmm

Rose: that will have to see based on what you do in return for me

Rose: 😉

Day 21

Rose: jesus christ

Scorpius: not me but I appreciate the comparison

Rose: smartass

Rose: your apartment is freezing as hell

Rose: why did you not warn me that you lived in the Arctic

Scorpius: it doesn’t seem that cold to me

Rose: because the cold has damaged all of your nerves and you can’t feel it

Rose: that’s my hypothesis anways

Scorpius: it’s not that cold!

Scorpius: I checked the thermostat and the temperature is set to 15 degrees

Rose: that’s a full 10 degrees colder than what I set my apartment to

Scorpius: I mean you spent the night wrapped around me trying to stay warm so

Rose: I wouldn’t need to if you heated your apartment

Scorpius: do you think I am going to heat my apartment if it means you’re pressed against me all night

Scorpius: that could lead to more

Rose: if I’m too cold to take off my clothes you won’t be getting any more

Scorpius: that is a very good point

Scorpius: I’ll turn the temperature up

Rose: tyvm

Day 22

Scorpius: the second midterm is next week

Rose: I’ve already made all my flash cards and have started drilling definitions

Scorpius: you’re so organized

Scorpius: I love it

Scorpius: meanwhile I have finally found my notebook at the bottom of the mess in my school bag

Rose: well that’s a start I suppose

Scorpius: I thought I was going to get chastised for having a mess in my school bag

Rose: I can chastise you if you want

Scorpius: uh

Day 23

Scorpius: study session tonight?

Rose: sure

Rose: my place?

Scorpius: hey I raised the temperature!

Scorpius: and bought blankets for you

Rose: yes but I have a bigger bed

Scorpius: I thought you liked sleeping in my small bed

Rose: I mean it does mean that I’m pressed right up against you

Rose: which I like

Rose: but at some point in the night I get too hot and need to move away

Rose: and I can’t do that if you’re just taking up the whole entire bed like a mattress hog

Scorpius: so you’re saying that you get too hot in my apartment

Scorpius: so… the thing you were saying a couple of days ago about not taking clothes off….

Rose: it’ll happen faster if we start in a warmer apartment

Rose: just sayin’

Scorpius: your apartment it is

Scorpius: also I am not a mattress hog

Rose: I’ll let you think that

Day 24

Scorpius: you know, I wasn’t really expecting it to happen quite that fast

Rose: I was horny

Rose: what can I say

Scorpius: I’m definitely not complaining

Rose: you better not be

Scorpius: also the answer to your question is “yes I want more”

Rose: that’s easy enough to say

Day 25

Scorpius: omg your roommate

Rose: omg I know

Scorpius: that was fucking horrible

Rose: I think we should maybe stick to your apartment from now again

Scorpius: I don’t have any roommates who will barge in on me while I’m having sex to ask where I put the dishwasher detergent tabs

Rose: exactly

Day 30

Rose: GUESS WHO GOT A 99 ON THE SECOND MIDTERM

Scorpius: they’re marked already?

Rose: yes

Scorpius: holy fuck

Scorpius: McGonagall took three weeks to mark the first midterms

Rose: that’s because so many people got absolutely terrible marks that they dropped the course

Scorpius: I know lol our lab got decimated

Rose: including our former lab partners

Scorpius: surprise surprise

Day 34

Rose: hey uh Scorpius

Scorpius: yes

Rose: I was wondering

Scorpius: yes

Rose: what are we

Scorpius: um

Scorpius: good question

Scorpius: friends with benefits?

Rose: well uh

Rose: what if uh

Rose: I wanted to be more than that

Scorpius: relationship?

Rose: yes

Scorpius: oh excellent

Scorpius: yes

Scorpius: relationship is also what I want too

Rose: so we’re on the same page

Scorpius: yes

Day 35

Rose: lol Albus is losing his shit in microbiology

Scorpius: he is?

Rose: yes

Scorpius: how

Rose: he said that he knew it

Scorpius: yeah not surprising

Rose: he says that he spent all of first year waiting for us to start dating

Scorpius: and then that didn’t happen

Rose: in hindsight it was because I was remarkably unobservant

Scorpius: yes you were

Scorpius: you were the most oblivious person on the entire campus

Rose: well that’s probably not true

Scorpius: oh no it definitely is

Rose: in my defense it runs in the family

Rose: my uncle Harry is so oblivious I’m pretty sure he only got together with my aunt because she, like, threw a brick at him that was labelled “hey idiot I love you” on it or something

Rose: I have consulted with Albus and he says that was probably what happened

Rose: so it’s not completely my fault

Scorpius: it’s okay I’ve just been fawning over you very publicly for like the last year and a half

Scorpius: it’s fine

Rose: yes but now you can continue to fawn over me very publicly

Rose: I just return the affection now

Scorpius: yeah that’s what I signed up for 😉

Rose: good


End file.
